Inflammatory diseases, such as arthritis, colitis, and autoimmune diabetes, typically manifest themselves as disorders distinct from those associated with reperfusion diseases, e.g., stroke and heart attack, and can clinically manifest themselves as different entities. However, there can be common underlying mechanisms between these two types of disorders. In particular, inflammatory disease and reperfusion disease can induce proinflammatory cytokine and chemokine synthesis which can, in turn, result in production of cytotoxic free radicals such as nitric oxide and superoxide. NO and superoxide can react to form peroxynitrite (ONOO−) (Szabó et al., Shock 6:79–88, 1996).
The ONOO−-induced cell necrosis observed in inflammatory disease and in reperfusion disease involves the activation of the nuclear enzyme poly (ADP-ribose) synthetase (PARS). Activation of PARS is thought to be an important step in the cell-mediated death observed in inflammation and reperfusion disease (Szabó et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 19: 287–98, 1998).
A number of PARS inhibitors have been described in the art. See, e.g., Banasik et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:1569–75, 1992, and Banasik et al., Mol. Cell. Biochem., 138:185–97, 1994; WO 00/39104; WO 00/39070; WO 99/59975; WO 99/59973; WO 99/11649; WO 99/11645; WO 99/11644; WO 99/11628; WO 99/11623; WO 99/11311; WO 00/42040; Zhang et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 278:590–98, 2000; White et al., J. Med. Chem., 43 :4084–4097,2000; Griffin et al., J. Med. Chem., 41:5247–5256, 1998; Shinkwin et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 7:297–308, 1999; and Soriano et al., Nature Medicine, 7:108–113, 2001. Adverse effects associated with administration of PARS inhibitors have been discussed in Milan et al, Science, 223:589–591, 1984.
Isoquinoline compounds have been previously discussed in the art. For example, cytotoxic non-camptothecin topoisomerase I inhibitors are reported in Cushman et al., J. Med. Chem., 43:3688–3698, 2300 and Cushman et al., J. Med. Chem. 42:446–57, 1999; indeno[1,2-c]isoquinolines are reported as antineoplastic agents in Cushman et al., WO 00/21537; and as neoplasm inhibitors in Hrbata et al., WO 93/05023.
Syntheses of isoquinoline compounds have been reported. For example, see Wawzonek et al., Org. Prep. Proc. Int. 14:163–8, 1982; Wawzonek et al., Can. J. Chem. 59:2833, 1981; Andoi et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 47:1014–17, 1974; Dusemund et al., Arch. Pharm (Weinheim, Ger.), 3 17:381–2, 1984; and Lal et al., Indian J. Chem., Sect. B, 38B:33–39, 1999.
There remains, however, a need in the art for compounds useful for treating or preventing inflammatory diseases or reperfusion diseases.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art.